madokamagicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Sayaka Miki
La altura de Sayaka Ola, he leido la curiosidad sobre Sayaka de que mide 160 cm, pero no es la unica, ya que en otra pagina he leido que Homura tambien mide 160 cm lo cual tambien es bastante alta Mortadelo All Star (discusión) 10:10 19 sep 2014 (UTC) Por favor. Al usuario que ha añadido recientemente información en las respectivas páginas de personaje de Sayaka Miki, y Mami Tomoe, le pediría que dejara de reeditar el contenido, puesto que lo único que he hecho es escribirlo apropiadamente y agregarle las tildes donde correponde. Si van a editar algo, edítenlo apropiadamente, no escriban puras tonterías que no tienen ninguna relación con la serie y/o el mundo del anime en general. En lo posible, escriban de manera correcta, sin faltas de ortografía, y si no es así, no reediten cuando es corregido. Gracias. IsabellaGranger (discusión) 02:25 24 sep 2014 (UTC) Ola, permiteme decirte Isabella que no son tonetrias y lo que escribo son cosas muy ciertas: Sayaka Miki *En un comic de Mortadelo y Filemon vi que el tal Fielmon Pi mide exactamente 165 CM es decir 5 centimetros mas alto que Sayaka Mami Tomoe *En el episodio de Sailor Moon Annie y la operacion Blancanieves Makoto diho que era la que tenia los senos mas grandes y todos sabemos que la Mami Tomoe es quien tiene los pechos mas grandes de las puella Magi de su grupo *En los episodios 2 y 3 ella dice Tiro Finale y segun en la seccion datos en el doblaje en italiano no lo dice eso, osea que es por eso que pienso que es de origen italiano Pues precisamente es eso a lo que me refiero; ciertas o no, no tienen relación alguna con la serie, por lo que no es relevante para la información de la misma. Sobre todo, lo que pusiste sobre Sayaka. Déjame que te explique. En base a lo que tú agregaste en la Wiki, podríamos todos agregar informaciones de personajes que miden más o menos lo mismo que Sayaka, sólo porque... miden un poco menos o más que Sayaka. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la serie, ¿qué tiene que ver Filemón Pi con Sayaka Miki? Si existiera algún tipo de conexión entre estas dos series, sería relevante y/o una curiosidad interesante, pero como no la hay, es inútil poner ese tipo de información. Mira, yo mido 1,62, dos centímetros más que Sayaka; ¿te parece que lo escriba en la Wiki? Sobre Mami, también. La información tampoco es relevante. Sailor Moon y Madoka Mágica comparten uno de los géneros, sin embargo, no es razón suficiente para hacer comparación entre Mami Tomoe y Makoto Kino. En todo caso, la comparación estuvo expresada de manera incorrecta. Una sugerencia sería, que la expresaras de esta manera: Mami Tomoe es la de más grandes pechos en el grupo, al igual que Makoto Kino es la de pechos de mayor tamaño entre el grupo de chicas mágicas de Sailor Moon. Aunque sigo encontrando la comparación fuera de caso, ya que no es suficiente semejanza como para hacerles una comparación. Si fuera un personaje de Puella Magi Madoka Magica, entonces estaría bien, pero no lo es. Y por último, Mami no es de origen italiano. Si te refieres a los nombres de sus ataques, sí, son de origen italiano, pero si es a eso a lo que te referías, el dato estaba mal escrito, puesto que dabas a entender que Mami Tomoe era de origen italiano, cuando todos sabemos que es Japonesa. Eso era todo. IsabellaGranger (discusión) 05:07 26 sep 2014 (UTC) Bueno, lo de la altura de Sayaka y Filemon lo escribi porque me parecio interesante ponerlo, no por nada malo, aunque yo mido 1,75, es decir 15 cetimetros mas que Sayaka y 10 mas que Filemon y no me he puesto a mi mismo Y sobre Mami, para empezar lo de los pechos de ambas chicas es cierto (O eso creo), ya que en aquel episodio de Sailor Moon ella misma lo dijo eso de los pechos grandes, aunque la diferencia es que a mami si que se le notan los pechos en ser grandes, a y otro dato que me se por si te parece relevante: En el episodio 2 de Madoka Magica Mami dice que vive sola en el piso (Despues del accidente de trafico que le costo la vida de sus padres) algo similar le ocurrio tambien a Makoto ya que eela tambien es huerfana y vive sola en un apartamento Y tambien esta lo del origen Italiano, lo escribi porque ella le puso los nombres a esos ataques en italiano y por eso pense que ella es de Italia, eso y que su nombre no parece Japones Y una cosa mas sobre Sayaka, alguien ha puesto que es un poco marimacho y no es verdad que yo sepa, ya que ademas es la unica Puella Magi que se ha enamorado de un chico, en cambio las otras 4 no se han enamorado de ningun chico Yo no digo que haya sido malo, pero no me parece relevante... A lo que iba a con poner mi altura, es que no son datos que a los demás les interese, ya que estás haciendo comparación entre dos series que nada tienen que ver. Bueno, eso es un dato que entonces podrías agregar; es un algo más a la comparación que antes hiciste, que sonaba... pobre si me permites decirlo. Su nombre en realidad es japonés. Si buscas algo de información, te darás cuenta de que lo es, además de que su nombre está escrito en Katakana, una forma de escritura japonesa; esto es textual de su artículo en wikipedia: ''Mami (まみ, マミ) is a feminine Japanese given name. Mami can be written using different kanji characters and can mean:'' *''真美, "true, beauty"'' *''真実, "truth"'' *''茉美, "jasmine, beauty"'' *''麻実, "hemp, truth"'' *''麻美, "hemp, beauty"'' *''茉海, "jasmine, sea"'' *''舞美, "dance, beauty"'' *''待実, "wait, truth"'' *''待満, "wait, satisfy, full"'' *''増実, "increase, truth"'' *''麻弥, "hemp, flax, numb, extensive, complete'' The name can also be written in hiragana, まみ or katakana, マミ.'' Te lo traduzco si no entiendes el inglés; 'Mami' (まみ, マミ) es un nombre de pila femenino japonés. Mami se puede escribir usando diferentes caracteres del kanji, y puede significar:'' *''真美, "verdadero, belleza"'' *''真実, "verdad"'' *''茉美, "jazmín, belleza"'' *''麻実, "cáñamo, verdad"'' *''麻美, "cáñamo, belleza"'' *''茉海, "jazmín, mar"'' *''舞美, "danza, belleza"'' *''待実, "espera, verdad"'' *''待満, "espera, satisfacer, lleno"'' *''増実, "incrementar, verdad"'' *''麻弥, "cáñamo, lino, entumecido, extenso, completo'' El nombre puede ser también escrito en hiragana, まみ o katakana, マミ.'' Ya ves, es mejor informarse a veces antes de publicar cualquier conjetura; es importante estar bien informado. En realidad no corre por enamorarse o no enamorarse de un chico si una chica es ''marimacha. Radica en la actitud que ella lleva, de no vestirse tan femenina, de no hablar como una chica fina, la manera de caminar, la de expresarse, cómo se viste, las cosas que le gustan... Eso es en lo que uno se fija si se define a una chica como marimacha. No tiene que ver la orientación sexual o el gusto en esto. Hay chicas que son muy femeninas y aun así, se enamoran de otras chicas. Homura es un caso. No es marimacha, y hasta donde sabemos, Gen Urobuchi admitió que está enamorada de Madoka. Te repito de nuevo que, sería conveniente que te informaras mejor antes de publicar algo como un hecho comprobado, o una teoría tuya... Porque hay cosas que no se pueden publicar en una Wiki sólo porque sí. IsabellaGranger (discusión) 03:16 27 sep 2014 (UTC) Ah, vale, perdona yo lo puse porque como dijo Tiro Finale te juro que pense que su nombre era Italiano, no por otra cosa, enserio, y no sabia que Homura fuese lesbiana en el fondo, y todas las demas cosas que puse te juro que tampoco me las he inventado, enserio sino hubiese puesto que la tercera pelicula de Madoka Magica: The Rebellion Story llegara a España, pero hasta que no se confirme si realmente llegara o no, no he puesto nada pero tampoco descartemos esa posibilidad por estas 2 palabras: Selecta Vision, ya que son los que tienen los derechos del anime en España, es mas si fuese cierto llegaria como minimo para el Salon del Manga de Barcelona de este año, vamos solo es una intuicion, pero podria ser cierto, a ver yo no digo que sea dificil de que llegue, pero tampoco es tan descabellado o imposible de que llegeu aqui, de todos modos aun no he perdido la esperanza de que esa peli llegue aqui No hay problema, sólo asegúrate de que la información sea cierta o al menos, una teoría probable, puesto que sino, pasan estas cosas. Yo aun mantengo la esperanza de que Rebellion llegue a la Argentina. Bueno una posible teoria, mas bien tengo varias: 1- Los 12 capitulos del anime primero se estrenaron en Japon en 2011 y un año despues llegaron a España 2- La tercera pelicula de Evangelion, la 3.33 se estreno en Japon en 2012 y llego a España un año despues 3- El manga de la peli ha sido licenciado por Ivrea para España, o sea que lo proximo podria ser la peli Bueno en las 2 primeras son por estas 2 palabras: Selecta Vision, ya que ellos tienen la licencia de mabos animes, ademas ambos llegaron para el Salon del Manga de Barcelona Mortadelo All Star (discusión) 20:24 29 sep 2014 (UTC)